


The Roadhouse

by kateyes085



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate brought them together and maybe, just maybe, they can move on from the wounds of the past and find happiness together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Reference to abuse up to and including mental, physical and sexual abuse of children and adults.
> 
> A/N: Rosalind Solovyov’s mother, Ekaterina, was the only daughter of the head of Russian mob family, Ivan Bogomolov. She married his hated rival’s son, Gabriel Solovyov. Disowned by both of their families, they created a life of love and security for their only child Rosalind. In an act of vengeance, an up and coming mobster named Alistair killed Ekaterina and Gabriel to make a name for himself. Rosalind was shuffled from home to home, facility to facility within the foster care system. During this time, she was mentally, physically and sexual abused. One thing that Rosalind excelled at was school. Through her hard work, she was able to graduate early from high school and emancipated herself from the system so she could attend Stanford University where she was accepted. When she turned 21, she found out who her mother and father really were and that her grandfather had created a sizeable trust fund in her name. Rosalind had a goal now; she was going to open a facility to help the children of the foster care system. She never wanted them to go through what she did and now she had the means.
> 
> Jimmy Novak was a man hardened by his ex-wife. She had cheated on him with her boss and had taken away the only thing he really cared about, Claire, their daughter. Devastated and distraught, Jimmy gathered up the remainder of his life and went where the wind took him. He ended up outside an autobody shop in Palo Alto, California staring at a Help Wanted sign. Embittered and untrusting of women as far as he was concerned, they only had one use as far as he was concerned, fucking.

~*~

The music was blaring and thumping through the building. Smoke, alcohol and lust cloud the front of the building between the stage and the bar. Backstage the cloud is more feminine; hairspray, perfume, powder and glitter twinkle in the lighted mirrors of the vanity stations.

“Roz,” Uriel barked from the doorway leading to the stage. “You’re up next darlin’.” Uriel was an imposing six-foot giant of a man. He was bold, black, and bald with the tenacious personality of a pit-bull when it came to Ellen’s girls. His primary job at The Roadhouse was to watch over her girls personally. No one messed with Ellen’s ladies. If they did, they were shown the door and banned from returning. He was only surpassed in size by Sam Winchester who looked like a six-foot, seven-inch puppy with shaggy brown hair and big soulful eyes, until he got mad.

“Okay Uri, thanks! Did anybody see where I put my glasses?” Roz yelled. She had her contacts in. The glasses she had on were just a prop. She looked over herself in the mirror. _Ugh, I really hate all the makeup_ , she thought to herself. _A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do,_ that was her motto, or had it been for as long as she could remember.

Her long dark, waves were piled high in a sleek twist held together by a clip. She checked the seams on her thigh-high sheer black stockings. She smoothed her suit jacket and adjusted her cuffs. Her straight skirt emphasized all the right places with a straight slit that ran up to just above her knee. Sophisticated with a hint of sexuality, just the look she wanted. Ensemble complete she walked confidently to the door to the stage. Thankfully, she mastered the intricate art of walking and dancing in four-inch heels. She was five feet, two inches and needed all the help she could get in the height department. She stared longingly at Jessica’s elegant limbs and thought; yet again, she had gotten the raw end of the deal.

“Here you go sweetie” Jess handed Roz her missing glasses. “I moved them, so they wouldn’t get damaged,” she smiled as she handed them over.

“Oh! Thanks a bunch. I probably would have sat on them with my luck.” Roz confessed.

“How do I look?” she asked as she turned and looked up at Uri while she pushed her glasses into place.

“Like a librarian who’s gonna put me over her knee and spank me with a wooden ruler.” Uriel said with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

“Oooo, kinky. Good that was the look I was going for,” she giggled softly as she got into place.

Over the speakers, Ash boomed into the microphone, “And now prepare yourself for the sultry ministrations of Jasmine,” as the music to her song came over the PA system. She looked down at her feet and tried to settle the last minute butterflies running rampant in her tummy. The curtains pulled back and Jasmine sauntered out on stage to perform for her clientele.

~*~

Rosalind Solovyov was nothing like Jasmine. Jasmine was a character that Roz created to perform.

Roz was quiet, withdrawn and, let’s face it, a nerd. She wore glasses, no makeup. Her hair was usually up in a ponytail so it would be out of her way. She dressed in clothes three sizes too big, and she could blend into a crowd faster than you could blink. She had two passions in life, finishing her degree so she could open her clinic to help abused children and her extended family.

Roz had never really had anybody until she started college. Her parents were killed when she was very young leaving her a ward of the state. The foster care system only succeeded in moving her from home to home, to home. Fortunately, Roz had always loved school and easily maintained whatever course load was provided to her and as such graduated from high school at 16, sought emancipation from the State of California, and enrolled in Stanford University’s pre-med program and continued her studies there.

~*~

"I didn’t miss her did I?” Dean asked Sam at the door as he pushed his way in, Jimmy trudging along behind him.

“No, she’s up next.” Sam told his brother. “She is not gonna take your money ya’ know,” he informed Dean.

“My girl needs some extra cash because she is too stubborn to come to my shop and be treated fairly and at a reasonable rate,” Dean argued again.

Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean. “She’s too proud to take your money or charity of any kind, and we both know you wouldn’t charge her a dime to fix the damned thing or that you’d more likely go out and buy her a new car if she so much as thought it in your general vicinity.”

“Whatever dude, I gotta plan. Jimmy here’s gonna help me,” Dean grumbled at his brother.

“I’m gonna do what now?” Jimmy asked skeptically. “I thought you said we were goin’ out for drinks?” He asked cautiously.

“I did, I did, trust me,” Dean smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“Word to the wise Jimmy, never trust my brother when he says that,” Sam warned his new friend.

Dean looked from one to the other muttering, “Bite me Sasquatch,” and flipped him off as he pushed through the crowd with Jimmy stumbling behind him. “Damien, Barnes, how’re you guys doin’ tonight?” Dean asked as he made his way to their usual table.

Barnes beamed at Dean with a megawatt smile. “Great! We can’t wait to see her new routine. She’s nervous, but that’s normal.”

“She won’t take it Dean.” Damien said.

“Won’t take what?” Dean pleads ignorance.

“Whatever money you’re gonna try to tip her tonight.” Barnes replied.

“What makes you think …” Dean tried feigning innocence.

“We’ve already tried Dean, and we’re here almost every night she performs. The money just ends up back in our pocket by the time we are ready to leave. I have yet to figure out how she does it.” Damien grumbles.

Dean chuckled, “But you see, I have a plan.”

“Uh about that Dean,” Jimmy started again.

“I told you Jimmy. Trust me.” Dean smiled again at him. Jimmy had a bad feeling about this.

“Dean I’m tellin’ you, she won’t take it. You know how she is,” Sam reiterated as he came up to the group.

Jimmy had no idea what all this was about, but he needed a drink. “Hey Dean, man, I’m gettin’ a beer, you want one?” he yelled over the loud music.

“Oh yeah, thanks man. I’ve got the next round.” Jimmy turned to the others, “Are you good?”

“Oh no! We’re great thanks!” Barnes thanked Jimmy with a warm smile.

“Oh uh, hey, I’m sorry …” Dean muttered as he struggled out of his jacket. “Jimmy, this is Damien and Barnes friends of ours, and the Sasquatch back there is my brother Sam. Guys, this is Jimmy, he’s my new mechanic. New in town, and I thought I’d bring him round to meet everyone since we’ll all be meeting here tonight anyways, once their shifts are done. We still need to figure out what we’re doin’ later. Jimmy you in?”

“Uh, yeah, well depends, I guess?” Jimmy added. “Well I’ll be back in a few,” he added as he maneuvered through the crowd to get his much-needed drink. _What have I gotten myself in to?_

~*~

Jimmy Novak was surly and hard around the edges. He was, however, one of the top mechanics in the area besides Dean, that is. He did his job, and had a dry, biting sense of humor. He and Dean quickly formed a bickering relationship that worked well for them.

He had only been working with Dean for a couple of months when Dean asked him if he would be interested in going out for drinks at The Roadhouse after work on Friday night. Jimmy was new in town and really did not know anybody so he took Dean up on his offer. He knew Dean’s brother worked at the club, but that was about it. He was a little surprised that it was a strip club

His attitude was, whatever; he needed a beer, and then he could ignore the women. He was not in the mood. Women were only good for one thing in his book, fucking when the mood struck; otherwise, he had no need or use for them. Amelia, Jimmy thought sourly, cured him of any misconceptions he may have had about the fairer sex. Except, he thought sadly, for Claire. He missed his daughter terribly. Amelia, again, fixed that permanently.

Jimmy had always loved cars even as a child. He grew up helping his father fix them in his father’s garage. When he met Amelia, he should have known right then that she was trouble. _Auto mechanic? That is so beneath you Jimmy. Sales, you should be in sales._ So, he went into advertising sales and was miserable.

Soon after they started dating, she became pregnant so he did the right thing and married her. He did care for her, and when Claire was born, he finally knew the meaning of love, peace and true happiness, until Amelia crushed that in short order.

About three years after Claire was born, everything went downhill. Amelia got a job working in the DA’s office and shortly thereafter started an affair with him. Amelia weaved her lies and eventually, he was left with nothing; she took everything, including Claire leaving him no chance of visitation with his daughter.

Destitute, he scraped together his meager belongings, left his home of 34 years in Pontiac, Illinois, and moved across the country to Palo Alto. He had no clear destination just followed the winds to where fate saw fit, which apparently was Dean Winchester’s auto shop and the **Help Wanted – Experienced Mechanics Only Inquire Within** sign posted in the window.

~*~

Roz exited the stage where Uriel stood with her robe, a hand towel and cold bottle of water. He did this for all the girls, every night. After all, The Roadhouse did cater to a more restricted clientele and as such, Ellen made sure that her girls were cared for in return.

Ellen had made quite a name for herself within the industry years before and in time was able to bankroll her own place. During her time working the pole, she met her husband Bobby. He was a gruff, rough-around-the-edges man who was a big teddy bear to those he cared for. Together they ran The Roadhouse and created an eclectic mismatched family in the process. Ellen made sure her girls were the cream of the crop, and she doted on all of them. One of her biggest concerns was that her girls did not have to suffer the indignities that she did.

“Ellen sent a message. You have a request for the Blue Room.” Uriel informed Roz once she was presentable and after he had informed Pamela that she was up next.

On the second level of the building, there were a series of rooms categorized by the colors of the rainbow. Clients could request a private dance for a fee. It was at the dancer’s discretion if they so chose to accept the request or decline and an alternate would be made available to the client. Most of the girls jumped at the chance as the house only took fifteen percent off the top of the fee and the rest of the money was theirs including any tips.

Jasmine had a very rare and select clientele base for this service. More often than not, she declined. She had a couple of older patrons who adored the attention of a young twenty four year old who liked to sit and listen to them talk about anything. Sometimes, she would dance for them. Usually, she just fussed over them. Their appointments were also booked in advance.

“Uri, I really would rather not,” Roz told him. It was the end of her shift, and she needed to do some more research for her paper tonight. Normally, that would have sufficed.

“Darlin’ I know you said you were researching tonight, but Ellen and I both know you need the money.”

Roz growled in his general direction as she stomped off to her station. “I said ‘No’ Uri.”

“Roz, he’s paying double the fee and because he was so insistent Ellen is waiving her fees.” That caught Roz’s attention. Two thousand dollars would be enough to take care of her car and then some extra for those books she needed from the bookstore. “Hmmm. Does he look perverted or anything?”

“No looks kinda normal, scowls a bit, but mostly normal.” Uriel told her.

“You’ll be outside the door if I need you?” She asked hesitantly.

“Of course baby doll. I always look out for my girls. Do you want Sam there?” he asked.

“No, I think it makes him uncomfortable. He never says anything, but he seems to get twitchy. Alright, I’ll do it. Let me just get freshened up first. Does he have any requests? I have to figure out what to wear.” She replied.

“I like the Catholic schoolgirl outfit, myself.” Uriel offered.

“You’re so going to Hell Uriel.” Roz laughed at him as he chuckled with her. She grabbed her bag and went to the showers to freshen up and to get changed. She was feeling a little Japanese tonight …

~*~

Jimmy was never trusting Dean Winchester again. _What has he gotten me into?_ He thought as his knee jangled nervously up and down while he fidgeted with a loose thread on the arm of the plush comfortable chair he was sitting in.

He was told this was the Blue Room. Well the name fit, rich navy, varying shades of blue accents with a plush couch off to the side, a matching chair and an ottoman in the center of the room, where he was seated. The furniture was mahogany also rich and executive looking. The room had two doors, the one he came in and one off to the side. He was facing a large entertainment unit with a flat screen TV and top of the line electrical equipment. On the wall with the opposing door, there was a well stocked bar included.

Jimmy was so focused on how to get out of this that he did not hear the door quietly open, the soft shuffling on the carpet or the door clicking closed quietly.

Roz quietly observed her newest client from her perch near the back entrance. He certainly was younger than her usual clients were and a tad fidgety and twitchy. She smirked slightly, _probably his first time cheating on his wife_. Although, Roz learned at an early age, never judge a book by the cover. Everyone was approached cautiously,  especially unknown men.

She waited patiently to be noticed, but he was too lost in thought. Suddenly, he jumped up and turned to leave. Roz discretely cleared her throat to let him know that he was not alone. The man spun around quickly in the direction of the sound. _Oh my_ , she thought as her eyes widened before she blushed and quickly looked at the floor.

 __

 __

 _That’s it; I’ve had it. She has her money. I’m out of here_ , Jimmy thought in a huff. He did not want to have any part in Dean’s lame ass plan to give some hooker some money. Why she needed it he did not know or care. And what was the deal with was everyone being so concerned about her anyways? _Fuck it_.

Jimmy heard someone clear their throat discretely. He spun quickly to the noise. _Uh_ , he thought and his eyes widened suddenly as he took in the appearance of the petite brunette in front of him. Her hair appeared slightly damp and up in a messy bun, secured with two crossing red chopsticks, causing ringlets to frame her face. She was wearing a full-length red kimono with an oriental floral design and it looked like she was barefoot because there were some Geta thongs near the door. She was blushing and staring at the floor. “What took you so long”, he snarled without thinking.

“I’m sorry?” her head jerked up to glare at him. She was still blushing but her eyes were hard, sharp and crackling with hazel-golden flames.

 _Whoa_. “I, um, I’ve just been sitting here for like a half hour and …” Jimmy faltered slightly.

“I do apologize for the delay Mr. Novak, but you were made aware that there would be a delay as I had just finished my session. Most of my personal clients generally make appointments ahead of time and my schedule is organized accordingly,” she offered politely and professionally.

 __

 __

 _Clients? I guess that is what they are calling it these days_ , Jimmy scoffed with a snort and a smirk. The girl looked him up and down and bit her bottom lip in thought.

“Why don’t I see if one of the other girls can take care of you Mr. Novak? You seem to be looking for something else.” She hedged. “After your most generous stipend, it only seems right that you enjoy your visit.” With that, the girl turned to leave.

“Wait! Uh, I’m just … a friend put me up to this.” Jimmy offered by way of explanation, not quite a lie, but not exactly the truth.

“Well only if you’re sure Mr. Novak. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” she replied earnestly.

Roz knew what it was like to be uncomfortable during this part of her job. She really did not like it that much, but sometimes you needed the money. “Why don’t you get comfortable again Mr. Novak. Would you like a drink?” she asked.

“Jimmy.” he mumbled gruffly. Roz had been walking over to the bar to fix him a drink and spun back to him at his response. “My name. It’s Jimmy, Jimmy Novak.”

Roz smiled warmly at him. “Very well, Jimmy it is then. What would you like to drink, Jimmy?”

“Uh, Jack if you got it, a double.” _What in the Holy Hell was going on? This has to be her shtick._ She seemed almost shy, sweet and kind of timid compared to the woman that performed earlier. Almost innocent? _Damn, she is good._ Jimmy thought bitterly.

Bobby made sure all of the girls were well versed in the inner workings of cocktail creation and presentation. This was part of the service provided. For whatever reason someone found themselves at The Roadhouse, they only received the best.

Roz prepared his drink, brought it over to him, and placed on the end table that was placed next to the chair with a coaster. She demurely moved and stood in front of him straightening her kimono and formally knelt at his feet, the epitome of grace, calm, and peace. “The rules were explained to you, yes?” she asked.

 __

 __

 _She has the prettiest eyes; sad eyes, too old for her_ , Jimmy thought. _What the hell? Gettin’ soft ol’man. They’re all the same._ She was petite, full figure but not to excess. She seemed shy and reserved and had a faint blush to her cheeks under his scrutiny.

“Um, uh yeah. No touching unless initiated by you, behave myself or that very large, black man outside the door won’t be too happy?” he repeated his instructions.

Roz smiled softly and looked at her knees. “Don’t mind Uri, he’s just … protective.” she told him fondly. “Do you have any preferences? Music you like, things like that?” She asked all back to business again.

“I, uh, um, I don’t, I’m not … uh no?” _What is wrong with me?_ Jimmy thought. He was stuttering and babbling like the village idiot. To save himself any further embarrassment, he grabbed his drink and chugged it in one gulp. It burned going down, making his eyes water. She giggled softly and stood up to walk to the entertainment center, selected some music and it began to thump throughout the room.

Roz let the music take over and let Jasmine come out to play. She swayed and swished her hips with the music. She turned around and sashayed towards Jimmy as she danced for him. She was captivating and enchanting just as she was on stage. Gone was the shy, hesitant woman that greeted him. She was alluring and radiated sexual tension. She reached for his hands and entwined her fingers with his pushing and pulling his arms as she danced for him. She spun around and placed his hands on her hips as she swayed with the music; back and forth, twist and a wiggle.

The floral print of her kimono entranced him. Jimmy’s fingers flexed tighter on her hips as his jeans suddenly became too tight. She turns and lifts his right hand from her hip and gently drags his finger down from her neck to the looped belt of her robe and she gently wraps his fingers around the loose sash. He catches a glimpse of a swell of a breast, red lace and the gentle curve of her stomach before she spins and continues her erotic dance, she softly sits on his lap pushing and grinding as she leans back resting her head on his shoulder. Her scent is intoxicating; a light floral and a tangy citrus. It envelopes him in a soft cloud of eroticism, scent, sight and sound. He captured a ringlet and ran his thumb across it, shiny and silky soft. Roz’s arms reach up and wrapped around his neck, caressing the soft skin where his hairline met as she wound her fingers through his thick locks.

In a daze, Jimmy’s fingers moved forward to caress the arch of neck and traced downward parting her robe as his fingers traveled downward between the valley of her full breasts and downward. Roz arched into the touch, pulling away as she continued her dance. A small, sharp noise filled the room. _I did not just whine for Christ’s sake_ , Jimmy thought to himself as Roz stood and danced away a little and turned back. Jimmy was breathing heavy and staring at her through hooded eyes. His pupils were blown wide.

Roz had felt the evidence of his excitement when she sat in his lap. _My God, he is beautiful. I shouldn’t do this; I shouldn’t. I should leave._

Jimmy extended his hand to her and she sauntered towards him seductively crawling into his lap and straddling him. Jimmy’s hands caressed and roamed at free will over her arms and back, feeling the silky satin warm under his ministrations. He reached for the chopsticks holding her hair in place. He looked at her questioningly.

 _What am I doing? I shouldn’t be letting him do this. Oh man he smells like heaven … cologne, sweat and the musky richness of his leather jacket._ She bit her lip and nodded hesitantly as she looked down and blushed as she ran her hands up his arms, over his shoulders, up his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair again clutching and scratching her nails as she pushed and pulled on his lap.

Jimmy removed the chopsticks and her hair cascaded down around them in a cool, velvety black curtain. He ran his fingers through the wavy mass and massaged her scalp as he pulled her to him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She massaged his scalp in return, causing him to purr softly. _Want …. Need …_ His hands moved around and cupped her buttocks pulling her hard against his erection. Roz gasped and pulled back looking with dilated eyes and panting softly. “What other services do you provide for a fee?” he growled throatily.

Roz’s eyes widened even more. She pushed and scrambled off his lap quickly getting caught in her robe and falling on her backside as she scrambled back until she could not go any farther hitting the entertainment center hard in her haste. Her eyes were huge and for a moment, she looked terrified. Then she regained her composure in a split second. Gathered herself up with as much dignity as possible and replied, “You seem to have been misinformed Mr. Novak. Our business is concluded.” Roz turned indignantly and stomped to the inner door in a flash of black wavy hair and her kimono slipping off her shoulder revealing a red bra strap as she clutched desperately to the material.

Jimmy ran after her and harshly grabbed her arm pulling her back as he spun her around to him. “What my money not good enough for you?” he accused.

“Let go of me,” Roz screeched as she yanked her arm out from his grasp.

“Oh don’t act so high and mighty princess, this is nothing more than a high-class whorehouse working under the delusions of being a gentlemen’s club,” he mocked making an air quoted gesture. The air cracked with the sound of Roz’s hand slapping him across the face. She stood before him indignant and furious in a cascade of luscious black waves, satin and self-righteousness.

She glowered at him, “ _You_ , Mr. Novak, know nothing of the people that work in this establishment and you certainly know nothing about me, so kindly keep your lecherous comments to yourself.” she scathingly retorted.

“Roz?” Uri stood imposingly in the doorway.

Roz straightened her shoulders and marched to the door looking up at Uri’s questioning eyes. “Give him back his money. I don’t want it.” she said angrily and pushed past him to make her way to the dressing rooms where she just wanted a shower and a cry to wash away this mess. _I never should have … idiot! You know better than that._

Uriel was imposing on a good day, but upset one of his girls and he was terrifying. “What did you do?” his voice boomed and shook the room.

Sam ran up the back stairs. “What’s wrong? Where’s Roz? Uri?” One look at Uri’s face and Sam’s face blackened. Sam Winchester was the polar opposite of Uriel Matthews. Where Uri was loud and destructive, Sam was quiet and deadly. Roz was one of his oldest friends. He had never had many friends growing up until he reached college and met her on the second day. She was special. You just protected her. You did not know why, but she needed it though she would never ask. He just took it upon himself to do it.

“Jimmy, what the fuck? You were just supposed to sit there.” Sam snarled dismissing him, “Where is she?” he asked Uri impatiently.

“She stomped off to the dressing rooms. She’s fine Sam, angry but fine.” Sam glared at Jimmy one more time before he turned and pushed his way down to the dressing rooms.

“I think it is time for you to leave Mr. Novak. Now.” Uri informed him.

Jimmy grabbed his jacket that he had lost somewhere along the way. “He’s in love with her?” Jimmy hesitantly asked Uri.

“Sam? Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking. He and Dean have essentially adopted her as their little sister.” He said as he turned and left the room.

 _Well shit, this didn’t turn out the way he planned. Damn it_ he thought to himself as he shrugged into his jacket and stomped out of the room.

At the bottom of the stairs was a well-dressed, older businesswoman with kind eyes. “You know Mr. Novak, everyone has their own story. Don’t judge a book and all that. I’m just curious, what is your story?” she asked as she handed him a bulky envelope and walked away.

~*~

“I’m such an idiot Pammie” Sam heard as he walked into the doorway of the ladies changing room, knowing not to go into the showers. Pamela Barnes sat at her dressing table tutting in sympathy for her friend in the shower. She saw Sam in the mirror and shook her head at the situation. “Sweetie, I’m almost ready to go, Sam’s here, do you wanna talk to him?”

“Sammy?” she said as she poked her head out of one of the shower stall curtains causing him to chuckle at the site. Her head was a mass of bubbles and soap as she squinted to try and see him without her contacts or glasses. All she made out was a large Sam-like blob in the distance before some soap dripped into her eye. “Shit! Damn it that stings.” She yelped as she stomped her foot in the shower, rinsing off and conditioning her hair. A large hand appeared with a small hand towel through the curtain. “Thanks” Roz muttered.

“You’re welcome. Do you wanna tell me why you think you’re an idiot?” Sam asked.

“No. Not really” she muttered sullenly. She shut off the water, poked her head out, and looked up. “Don’t peek,” she scolded him with a pointed finger and a scowl.

He put his hands up in surrender and sat facing away from her closing his eyes. “This is ridiculous you know that right?”

She made a miffed noise as she put her underclothes on and a large T-shirt. “Okay, you can look now.” she told him.

“I mean I have probably seen you naked more often than any of my girlfriends before.”

Roz just shook her head in exasperation. “How many times do I have to tell you? You’re looking at her, not me. I don’t think I could ever do that.” she shuddered in spite of herself.

“You’re weird,” he said affectionately.

“And, you my dear are a dork” she responded as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked again.

Roz just sighed in exasperation, he was like a bloodhound on a scent, and he never gave up. She flopped on the bench next to him, as she pulled on her socks and shoes having already pulled on her jeans.

“I, I just thought … never mind it was stupid.” She just chastened herself and shook her head.

“You thought what sweetheart,” again with the pushing … _God, him and Dean, two peas in a pod_.

She just shrugged. “That he might be different, I know stupid, right? Fairytale dream that I get even a quarter of what you and Sarah have. See me just being stupid. Look I’ve gotta go. I have to get that research done and I really don’t wanna go out tonight. Tell the guys for me.” She stood up and started packing away her things to leave.

Sam stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist. “You know you deserve that and so much more don’t you,” he told her gently as he kissed the top of her head.

“No I don’t, “she said sadly, “but thanks for thinking so.” as she reached for her brush to finish her hair and ending the conversation.

Sam just sighed loudly and shook his head as he walked out to the front.

~*~

“Rosalind” someone called to her as she walked out the back door of the club to start walking home. A limo was parked and waiting on her. She rolled her eyes. Very few people called her that, namely her mother’s family. She approached the car cautiously as a well-dressed, tall blonde stepped out.

“Mikhail? What are you doing here?” she asked cautiously.

“I cannot come to check on my favorite cousin?” Mikhail inquired formally.

“My apologies,” Roz answered, “You will have to excuse my cynicism because I only ever see you or your goons when your father sends you.”

Mikhail smirked at her response. He had liked her the first time he met her. _If only circumstances were different_ , he thought. “He would like to see you.” Mikhail pushed forward.

“Well, you can tell him yet again I’m not interested. I’m not a part of your world, nor do I want to be. The only reason he’s even interested is because he found out about the trust fund his father had set aside for me. He wants control of me and that money.” Roz replied. Roz sighed in exasperation and stepped forward, putting her hand on his forearm. “You are so much better than all of this. You could do anything you wanted to. I know you’re not happy. Why do you stay?”

“They are my family,   
  
my-ah sladkaya  
  
[  
[kew1]  
]($)  
, just as you are. There are those that want you to return to where you should be. Come back with me; come away from this. We can give you what you want to achieve your goals. You have nothing to prove.” Mikhail tried again.

“Only to myself,” Roz replied quietly. “Look, for whatever reason, the family didn’t care if I lived or died until I turned 21, when I was useful to their purposes. I will not be a pawn in your father’s dealings. He has other daughters, let him marry them off.”

“Alistair wants you,” Mikhail replied.

“Well, he can’t have me. I’m not for sale. Good night Mikhail. Give my best to your wife and children. You have always been good to me, and I’ll never forget it.” With that, Roz marched off in the direction of her apartment.

~*~

Jimmy stood outside the club with the envelope of money burning a hole in his pocket. He saw what had transpired between the girl and man outside in the parking lot. He was too far away to hear what was being said, but apparently, this was an old argument. He saw her walk away as the man watched her leave and then he got in his car and drove off shortly thereafter.

Jimmy jogged after her. When he got close enough, he huffed out in way of a greeting, “Was that your boyfriend?” All he heard after that was a muffled squeak and then a forty-pound book bag hit him in the head causing him to crumple to the ground with a thud.

“Oh my God! Oh, it’s you. What do you want? Why are you following me?” she asked in a scowl. “What were you thinking? This is not exactly the best of neighborhoods. Don’t sneak up on people like that. What are you, stupid or something?” Jimmy was getting dizzy from the lump forming on his head and the onslaught of questions.

Jimmy sat up to clear his head a little with a shake as he tried to focus on what is going on and to make sense of her questions. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope of money. “This is for you.”

Her face pinched in anger when she saw it. “I told you Mr. Novak, I didn’t want your money.”

Jimmy shoved the envelope at her. “Yeah well, you need it lady and for whatever reason, Dean cooked up this scheme so you would take it because you wouldn’t take money from him or any of your other friends that I can gather.” Jimmy retorted bitingly. “Just take the money damn it,” he said shoving it at her. “I was out of line earlier and I’m, I’m sorry for that. I just … it’s … I mean … oh just forget it. I was wrong and I’m sorry and just leave it at that okay.” She hesitantly took the envelope.

“Dean Winchester put you up to this? I can’t believe he would…” she started.

“He didn’t okay. It was just supposed to be the dance. Nothing else. That was me, and I’m sorry. Can I ask you something?”

She reached down and helped him to stand and clean himself off a bit. “Yeah I guess.” she replied cautiously.

“Where are you walking to this late at night?” She bit her lip and blushed a little, “Home.”

“Well, let’s get goin’ then,” Jimmy started shakily walking in the direction she was headed.

“To where?” She asked running after him to keep up.

“To your home. Dean’ll kill me if anything happens to you.” He griped stubbornly.

“I don’t need you to …” she huffed.

“No you probably don’t, but I would feel better,” he told her. “Oh, what’s your name?” he asked as he turned to look at her. Now, she looked somewhat dumpy. She wore glasses and her hair was up in a simple ponytail. Her clothes were baggy. He probably would not have noticed her if he was not looking for her to begin with.

She blushed slightly but smiled shyly at him. “Roz. My name is Roz.”

~*~

They walked in a companionable silence, Jimmy following where she led. The neighborhood was questionable at best. “Why are you walking home at this time of night, alone? This really isn’t the best part of town lady.”

“Tell me something I don’t know Einstein. Yes, I know it is a crappy location, but Becky moved in with Chuck and I wasn’t able to afford housing at school or our old apartment so here I am,” she explained.

“Well you must make decent money at the club, right? I’m sure I’m not the only private dance you’ve gotten,” he sneered.

Roz stopped and glared up at Jimmy. “All of my money goes for school. I am working on my doctorate in human development. I will be done with my thesis by the end of the year. On top of school, I have a mountain of student loans to be paid off.”

“What about your boyfriend?” Jimmy asked.

Roz made an ick-face “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s my cousin. He and his family want me to “come back into the fold” as it were and I have no interest,” she explained.

“What are they that bad?” Jimmy asked.

“Yes, actually they are. Look I don’t want to talk about my family. This is my apartment building. Why don’t you come up so I can look at your head and check for a concussion?” Jimmy paused. “I’m not going to try anything. Believe me. That’s the last thing I have time for. Honest, I work as a resident over at Mercy General in the ER. I know what I’m doing okay?” she walked up the stairs and unlocked the front door standing there waiting for him.

“I should really get goin’,” he said.

“Jimmy, just get up here.” Roz snapped.

Jimmy shrugged. The place was a disaster. He was just waiting for it to fall in on them. The hallway was dingy and dirty. They got to her door and when you walked in it was completely different. She smiled as she looked around. “Sam and Dean were adamant about helping me fix it up as much as possible before I moved in. They wanted me to move in with them, but I just couldn’t do that. It’s cheap but it’s clean,” she said as she threw her bag and her coat in the chair. “Why don’t you go sit in the kitchen, I have a first aid kit in the bathroom.”

Jimmy looked around. She had painted it a warm yellow color and there were brightly colored accents throughout. There was some old worn furniture in the living room and a lot of bookshelves filled with books. As Jimmy was walking around, his cell phone went off. “Hello?” he answered.

“Where the hell are you and what the fuck happened?” Dean snarled in the phone, “Sammy said …”

“Calm down man. I’m with Roz now. She uh …” Jimmy tried to explain that he had been beaten up by a mouse of a girl and her forty-pound book bag.

“She what? Is she okay?” Dean panicked.

“She’s fine,” he sighed heavily. There was no point in trying to make up an excuse. “I followed her and startled her trying to give her the money. She hit me in the head with that damned book bag and won’t let me leave until she checks me for a concussion,” Jimmy finished in exasperation.

Dean snorted into the phone. “Shut up,” Jimmy snapped. This only made Dean laugh harder. “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you man. Don’t ever do this to me again.”

Roz had come out and seen the look on Jimmy’s face. She just held out her hand and he put the phone in it, as she put the first aid kit on the counter. “I have you to thank for this don’t I Dean?”

“Now Roz, honey …” Dean placated.

She stomped her foot and growled, “Don’t you Roz honey me! I should have hit you in the head with the book bag. You know what, I will take the money and Jimmy’s gonna fix my car,” she said.

“Whaaaa?” Jimmy gaped.

She pointed sternly at Jimmy “Don’t even! I will deal with you in a minute.” She focused her attention back on Dean. “Because of your little stunt and the outcome, Jimmy’s gonna fix my car and use your money to do it. That way you will get off my back about it and if I’m lucky, it’ll annoy Jimmy enough never to listen to one of your harebrained ideas ever again. Now, he’s here, I’m checking on him. I think it’s easier if he just stays here the night, but I want you here at nine o’clock in the morning to pick us up with the tow truck to get my car. Good night.” Roz finished with a snap of the phone that she hands back to Jimmy before she pushes him back into his chair, mutter about idiotic, meddling friends who need to keep their nose in their own business.

She checked his eyes and felt around the lump on his head. He was still a little dizzy. She gave him some ice for his head and sat him down on the surprisingly comfortable couch with the evening news while she made him some tea. “I’d like a beer,” he said to her finally when she brought over the tea with honey.

“Well this is all I’ve got, so deal with it,” before she turned back and walked to her bathroom. He heard the water running for a bit and then she returned dressed in fuzzy, pink flannel pajamas and her hair was in a braid. “I’ve left out a towel and toothbrush for you with some of Dean’s sleep clothes that he keeps here. Sam’s would have just been too big. The bedroom’s through there,” she pointed to the back room and left him sitting on the couch.

He went and brushed his teeth while the shower ran. She only had plain standard baby shampoo and Ivory soap, nothing fruity or fancy like Amelia would have had. He showered and dressed in Dean’s T-shirt and sweatpants. They were big, but they would do. _What am I even doing? I could call a cab or something at least and go home._ “They sleepover often?”

“Sometimes,” Roz said while she closed the tome she was reading and placed it down beside her bed. She took off her glasses and Jimmy saw hints of the woman from before, but now she looked innocent and sweet, not the sultry seductress that danced for him earlier. “It was more for when I lived closer to school. They haven’t really stayed here since I moved. There’s no reason.”

“Do you normally bring a lot of guys home?” Jimmy asked before he could stop himself.

Roz had been arranging the covers and settling in when Jimmy spoke. She froze and eyed him warily. “You ask a lot of questions.”

“It’s just …” Jimmy backpedaled. Like he gave a shit.

“No I never bring anyone home. I brought you because Dean trusts you. He never would have brought you to the club otherwise. He and Sam are co-dependently overprotective. The dichotomy of their relationship truly is fascinating. If I’m so inclined at some point, I’m sure I could be published if I chose to analyze it further,” she muttered, “but to answer your question, no. I have never brought a man here before. Now, that being said, I am not interested in sex. I tried it once and really didn’t like it, so that’s that. Anything else?”

“Aren’t you worried about sleeping with a stranger in your bed?”

“Well you’re not a stranger Mr. Novak, you’re Jimmy. And trust me; I’ve dealt with a lot worse than you. See you in the morning. Night, night,” she dismissed Jimmy as she snuggled down into her covers and was quickly asleep.

~*~

Roz woke up with Jimmy wrapped around her snoring softly into the back of her neck. Strangely, she did not feel threatened even though she could feel his erect penis tucked in the cleft of her butt. She felt warm, secure and had a tingly feeling in her lower belly that she never had before. She was sure this was the start of arousal, but she didn’t have time for this. There was no place in her life for sex or a relationship. Besides, Jimmy Novak was an ass with a capital A. He obviously thought very little of women in general.

Jimmy started to awaken feeling warm, rested, and wrapped in softness and sweet smells. _What the fuck?_ He never let women spend the night. He cracked an eye and saw a pink flannel covered shoulder and a dark wisp of hair. Then he remembered everything. _Shit!_ “Fuck,” he muttered, “my head …”

Roz looked over her shoulder at him, “Hey move slowly, you’re gonna feel that for a couple of days. You feel like eating?” she asked pulling out of bed and padding to the kitchen.

He nodded slowly. Thankfully, she didn’t notice his hard-on. “You mind if I take a shower again?” he asked.

“No,” she replied. This was getting too domestic for him.

Jimmy came out to a couple of breakfast burritos and strong black coffee. She went off to get herself ready and was almost ready just in time for the knock on her door that was Dean. Jimmy let him in while Roz was bustling around.

Dean rocked back and forth on his heels. “So, is there anything you need to tell me Jimmy? Or do I just need to kick your ass?” he asked quietly.

Roz walked in as he finished. “Down boy. Nothing happened. I just wanted to keep an eye on him with his head injury. Besides, you know how I feel about sex,” she finished sharply. “Ready?” she asked the two of them and walked out the door.

Dean glared at Jimmy who replied, “Seriously, man. Nothing happened, and nothing’s gonna happen. She’s too …” Jimmy tried to explain.

“Then stop starin’ at her ass man,” Dean growled walking out leaving Jimmy to make sure the door was locked. He couldn’t help it. She has shoved it all up in him last night. He could still picture it even if it was hidden under layers of clothes begging to be displayed again. He was only human.

~*~

“No, no, no. Tighten it like this. There you go, now you’ve got it,” Jimmy said as Roz looked up from what she was working on in the engine. She had insisted that Jimmy show her how to do a tune-up. Dean had been refusing for years so she would let him do it; there was just no end to the man’s stubbornness. Jimmy was patently trying to ignore how adorably sexy she looked with a few wisps or hair working themselves loose from her French braid or the fine sheen of sweat that glistened off her brow.

Jimmy coughed and cleared his throat, “Well, I think that’s it.”

Roz sat back from where she was seated on the side of the car they were working on. She dragged her arm across her sweaty brow, “Phew! Thanks for showin’ me how to do that. I kept reading it in the manuals and books, but seeing it helped it make more sense,” she said with a smile. Her car needed much more extensive work done to it and they were waiting on parts to be delivered on Monday.

Jimmy smiled before he could stop himself at rumpled mess that was Roz. She had streaked a line of grease and grime across her forehead. He snickered as he turned and went to get a clean rag.

“What?” Roz questioned watching after him. “Do I have something on my face?” she asked swiping at her cheekbones only making it worse.

Jimmy laughed harder, “Just stay there and don’t touch anything.” He came back with a clean rag.

Roz reached for it and he pulled it back. “Quit it Jimmy, you’re bein’ a jerk,” she whined. He reached for her waist. Roz stiffened but said nothing but glared at him. He turned her so she was sitting on the side of the car over the front fender, and he was standing between her open thighs. It was intimate and personal. Neither of them did either intimate or personal, but here they were. Jimmy had brought some grease cleaner and dabbed some on her forehead and cheekbones. “Oh Jeez,” she muttered blushing as she realized the state she was in.

Jimmy snickered again as he pressed in further carefully cleaning off the mess. “You look like a grease monkey warrior princess,” he murmured. Roz snorted at the image. Jimmy finished meticulously cleaning away the grease and grime. Roz watched him cautiously but Jimmy was only focused on the peaches and cream glow that was underneath the mess. He was starting to feel this for this woman; things he swore he would never feel again. He was too caught up in the moment to listen to the voices going off in the back of his head warning him about what happened with Amelia. Women were all the same. Just fuck ‘em and leave ‘em. It’s easier, and then he can’t get hurt again. Then why can’t he stop thinking about how warm and soft she felt in his arms this morning? How much he missed waking up with that content feeling in the morning versus that hollow emptiness that had been following him since Illinois? He only had room in his heart for Claire. So why did his breath catch when she looked up to him and whispered, “Jimmy?”

Touching led to bad things. Pain, fear, bleeding. That was all Roz had ever learned about people trying to touch her as she grew up. She had fought literally and figuratively all her life against people trying to touch her, people that were supposed to protect her and take care of her that only wanted to hurt her. Once in a while, there was a few kind and nice ones, like Mrs. Wilson in San Diego or Mr. And Mrs. Harper in Sacramento, but mostly they wanted to hurt her. Jimmy was making her feel things, things he had no business making her feel. Warm, safe, cherished? Maybe even loved? All of that was stripped away when she was six years old and that man came and killed her mommy and daddy in front of her. She couldn’t do this, wouldn’t do this. This was not part of her plan. This would mess up, everything. So why did her feet curl around the back of his knees pulling him closer as she leaned into his touch making her breath and heart rate increase just as his was. “Jimmy?” she whispered.

Dean cleared his throat, loudly from the doorway of his office causing them to jump apart startled. “Uh …” Jimmy said as he cleared his throat again.

Roz looked up at the clock on the back wall, “Oh my goodness,” she exclaimed and then reached for Jimmy’s wrist to confirm the time on his watch, “Is that the time? I gotta go. I’m working at The Roadhouse tonight,” she said as she scrambled off the car and around Jimmy to go grab her jacket and bag.

Jimmy discretely readjusted himself and turned to see Dean’s menacing glare from where he stood watching them. “I’ll drive you,” he said. Roz just nodded thanks as they walked to his car and left.

Dean huffed and shook his head from where he stood. He would have to have a talk with Jimmy. Roz was special and he would not stand for Jimmy hurting her. She had been through enough.

~*~

“Hey Roz,” Dean said into the phone. “Oh sure, I can pick you up around eleven. Okay, see you then.”

Jimmy was a little fidgety from where he sat across from Dean in his office. “So, as I was sayin’. Don’t fuck with her if you’re gonna treat her like the others, man. She deserves better is all I’m sayin’,” Dean finished his speech.

“I appreciate where you’re comin’ from, really, but I just … fuck, I don’t even know. She gets under your skin, ya’ know? I sound like a goddamned girl.” Jimmy finished.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Dean warned, “but she needs a ride home. I’m not sayin’ jump her or anything, you’ll end up with a black eye, trust me. I’ve seen her wail on men three times her size at the club before Sam or Uri could get to her. It’s ugly. Just test the waters or something. She’s my friend and I don’t want her hurt. Got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

So, Jimmy found himself waiting at the back door of The Roadhouse waiting for Roz to come out. He had stopped and picked up some Chinese food (Dean told him her favorites) and got a movie. He had not really ever dated since Amelia and he felt like the biggest loser, but … he didn’t even know why or what he was trying.

Roz came out to find Jimmy leaning against the brick wall, smoking a cigarette. He quickly blew the smoke off to the side and flicked the stub away. “Hey,” he said.

Roz wrinkled her nose and replied, “Hi. I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Yeah, not that often. I’m tryin’ to quit,” he said sheepishly. “So, uh, I asked Dean if he didn’t mind if I picked you up instead? I stopped and picked up some Chinese and a movie. I just thought …” he finished in a babble. There was a slight pink tinge to his high cheekbones.

“Chinese?” Roz asked biting her bottom lip. “Well, I am kind of hungry and that sounds a hell of a lot better than Ramen noodles,” she finished with a soft smile.

“Cool. Great.” Jimmy clapped with a smile. “Let me get that for you,” he offered relieving her of her bag. He walked her to his car and opened the door for her before he put her bag in the backseat. Once they were settled, Jimmy pulled out and drove to Roz’s apartment.

Neither of them noticed the black Mercedes that was sitting at the corner block or the person watching them from inside. The car slowly pulled forward and followed them.

“You will be mine Rosalind, my sweet. You will be mine.” Alistair growled as he watched her flirt with the man that had picked her up from that awful job where she flaunted herself for money. Insolent little whore was going to learn her place.

~*~

Dinner was great. Roz was impressed. “You asked Dean didn’t you?”

Jimmy nodded with a smirk around a dumpling. “He knows Chinese food and chocolate are my weaknesses,” she sighed munching happily on her food.

When they were finished, they settled in to watch the romantic comedy that Jimmy had brought with him. She giggled at the thought. “What? I thought this would be a safe option,” he mumbled.

About a quarter of the way through the movie, Jimmy yawned, stretched his arm out, and laid it on the back of the couch edging his fingers to Roz’s shoulder. She slowly turned and faced him, “Oh, no you didn’t,” she snorted with a smirk.

Jimmy was definitely blushing now. “What? Guys don’t do this any more?” Roz laughed and Jimmy reached forward and cupped her cheek with his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb, causing Roz’s laugh to cut off in a hiccup of shock. They stared at one another. “I am so far out of my fuckin’ element right now Roz. I – I don’t do this anymore. Amelia …”

Roz pressed her fingers to Jimmy’s lips, “Shhhh … Dean explained, well a little. It’s okay. I just. I don’t do this either. God, aren’t we a pair. I-I wanna try Jimmy, I do, but we have to go slow, just promise me, please?” he nodded.

They both looked so lost and confused as they stared at each other. Jimmy flexed his fingers around the back of her neck and pulled her close. Slowly, their lips met, pressing in a little, parting and pulling back together. Slowly they tasted each other as the movie droned on in the background.

Roz leaned in and maneuvered herself to straddle his lap. “Is this okay?” she whispered against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck as she sat down in his lap.

Jimmy licked his lips tasting her and nodded mutely before his tightened his hold on her ponytail pulling her back in as his tongue plundered her mouth. His fingers worked the scrunchy elastic loose and ran his fingers through her dark waves, pulling her closer. He couldn’t get close enough. Roz whimpered and squirmed in his lap when he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She rocked against his hardness, fingers weaving in his ebony locks, nails scoring his scalp. “Jimmy,” she panted as his lips trailed down her neck. The roughness of his stubble caused a delicious tingle in its path. _Fuck she’s intoxicating_ , he thought as he tongued the skin behind her ear before he nibbled on her earlobe causing her to shudder and whine prettily.

His hands tightened around her butt as he pulled her close and flipped them over, pushing her in to the couch, hips thrusting into her as her legs tightened around his waist pushing hers in counterpart. He kissed and ravaged her mouth, bit and sucked on her lips, palming her breast. He pulled back and watched her, glasses smudged and skewed dark hair fanned out around her in a wave. He reached and removed her glasses tossing them in the direction of the coffee table, hearing them land with a soft thud. “God, you’re beautiful,” he panted before he devoured her mouth again. She arched into him trying to get closer. Jimmy reached under her shirt and palmed her breast over her bra causing Roz to stiffen.

Memories of harder, rougher hands pressed in on her overwhelming her senses. Jimmy wasn’t like them, but still. “No,” Roz whimpered pushing against Jimmy’s shoulders. “Stop, please Jimmy … I … please don’t …” squirming to get away.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled from her shoulder tonguing and nibbling her neck and shoulder.

“I said, No!” she yelled grabbing his ear and a clump of hair pulling him off of her, scrambling back shaking.

“What the fuck!” he yelled flying back to the opposite side of the couch rubbing his ear; Roz got her bearings and the reality of what she had done came crashing down on her. She reached across to him, “Jimmy,” she said hesitantly.

He slapped her hand away and scowled at her growling, “Fuck this shit!” he stomped over, grabbing his jacket and barreling towards the door. Roz came running after him clutching herself, trying to explain. “Jimmy please …” was all he heard as he slammed the door and jogged down to his car. He should have known better.

Roz held herself tightly as she slid down the closed door and sat on the floor rocking and crying into the empty room. She should have known better.

~*~

Roz was working the tail end of her double shift at the hospital three days later when an unconscious man was brought in on a stretcher. Someone had found him in an alleyway downtown.

Roz was removing his jacket and shirt carefully because they had splinted his arm; apparently, it was broken when she started cleaning his face. “Jimmy,” she stammered as she cleaned away the blood.

“Roz?” Nurse Peterson asked.

“I know him. Jesus. He’s a friend of mine. Oh God. Okay, think Roz, think. Betty, call Dr. Williams, I need help and hurry please.” She pulled out her pen light and checked his eyes, they weren’t dilating correctly, “Fuck,” she whispered.

“Jimmy, come on sweetie, I need you to hear me, okay. It’s Roz. I know things went to hell in a hand basket the other night, but I need you to focus on my voice. I’m here okay. I’m gonna take care of you and get you better okay.” On and on she babbled to him, hoping her voice was reaching him.

They worked continuously on him for about an hour before he was taken to surgery to set his arm and repair the nerve and arterial damage from the severity of the break. Roz stopped and texted Dean and Sam. _I need you in the ER, now._

~*~

Jimmy came to a couple of days later. He had a severe concussion, compounded fracture to his forearm, lacerations and bruises all over. In short, he looked and felt like shit. When he woke up, he found Roz at the foot of his bed going over his chart. With a great effort, he poked her in the stomach with his foot from under the covers. She startled and looked up to see him watching her, “Jimmy,” she gasped and quickly hung his chart back at the foot of the bed and rushed over to him grabbing his good hand as she kissed the back of it.

Her hair was up in a messy knot on her head. She was in an awful shade of green scrubs and her eyes were watering as she watched him for any signs of pain. “Sorry bout before,” he muttered softly. She got him a cup with some ice cubes in it. He was thankful, his mouth and throat were so dry.

“I was so worried about you. I was working when you were brought in. I know the cops want to talk to you. Do you remember anything?” Roz asked in a rush.

He shook his head no and groaned at the pain. She gently petted his head. “You need anything? I can call your doctor,” she said.

“I thought you were,” he replied.

“Can’t, I know you, but I’ve been with you as much as I could to make sure they were taking care of you.” She smiled warmly.

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “I was an asshole before.” He mumbled.

She smiled, “yeah, you were, but I forgive you.” He laughed and groaned at the same time.

She worried her bottom lip before she took a deep breath, “People have forced themselves on me before, especially when I was younger. I don’t like people touching me that I don’t know and I don’t let myself get into situations where that will happen. I’m sorry too. I just freaked out on you. I should have explained it better.”

“But you said you’ve had sex before,” he said a little confused.

“I said I’ve had sex once. I wanted it over and done with. I didn’t like it at all. It was more of an experiment than for enjoyment,” she clarified vaguely. She bit her lip again and blushed bright red. “What I felt with you? When we were … it was so … it was a lot, but good … really good in fact. I’ve decided I want that; with you, if you’ll let me?”

Jimmy squeezed her hand and leaned forward. She leaned in and kissed him softly stroking his face gently as he went back to sleep.

~*~

“Jimmy will you be careful with that,” Dean snapped. “If you break your arm again, I’m never gonna hear the end of it,” trying to get Jimmy to settle down in the chair. “Are you gonna be okay? Roz’s gonna be here around ten she said.”

“I’m fine Dean. I’ve got the remote and I won’t get up unless I have to go to the bathroom, I swear. Now, will you please just leave?” Jimmy grumbles. Dean finally leaves and he falls asleep watching TV. The medications they had given him were really strong.

When he wakes up a thin man with a beard and an expensive looking suit is sitting in the recliner across from him watching him sleep. “What the fuck! How did you get in here?”

“Language, Mr. Novak. Oh, I see you don’t remember me. Shame really, we had such a wonderful first meeting last time,” he purred darkly.

Jimmy gulped. He really was not in any condition to try and kick this guy out or to get away. This was so wrong. He was …

Jimmy heard the front door locks opening and then the door opened. “Oh hey, you’re up. Good. Just give me a few and … Alistair? What, what’re you … how did you?” she gulped standing in front of Jimmy.

Alistair stood to great Roz. “I was paying our boy a visit. Social call,” he sneered.

“You, you had something to do with him getting attacked didn’t you Alistair. Why? Why would you do that? I gave you my answer. You need to go. Now, Alistair or I’m calling the cops.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk Rosalind. Now, I told you, you were gonna marry me. You know I don’t go anywhere alone my sweet. Make this easier on everyone. Come home with me now and I’ll personally make sure no harm falls on your little friend here,” he crooned.

Roz bit her lip and looked back and forth between the two of them. _Shit!_ “Just give me a minute please Alistair. I’ll meet you outside.” Alistair nodded gracefully and walked out the front door.

“Roz, what the hell’s goin’ on?” Jimmy yelled, frustrated and worried with the turn the evening had taken.

“Jimmy, just calm down. I will call you okay. It’s, it’s a family thing. I have to get to Mikhail. He will be able to help with this problem. Just trust me okay. I will call you tomorrow,” she said as she leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips before she walked out the door. She wanted to get Alistair as far away from Jimmy as possible.

She walked quickly out and found Alistair waiting in the hallway. “Where are your men?” she asked. Two appeared at either end of the hall. “You always travel with at least three men Alistair.”

Alistair cackled as he clapped his hands. “You always were a stickler for the details my sweet Rosalind. He is downstairs at the entrance way,” he explained offering his arm to her. Roz looped her arm loosely in his and walked out into the night.

Before she got in the car, she rested against the door he had opened for her. “Alistair, if any harm comes to ANY of my friends, they will never be able to find your body,” she advised him coldly. He flinched slightly but his evil leer was firmly in place. “Just so we’re clear,” she continued sweetly before she moved into the backseat and settled in for her journey.

Alistair watched her get settled and before he closed her door, he murmured, “You are definitely Ivan’s granddaughter.”

~*~

“Sam? Have you seen Dean? I need to find him,” Jimmy said into his cell phone.

“Um, he’s right here, what’s goin’ on?” Sam asked.

“Some, some guy came here. He was here when I woke up. I, I think he was the one that had me beat up. Roz knew him. She said she gave him her answer? He took her. She left with him saying she had to get to Mikhail. What the hell’s goin’ on?” he snapped into the phone.

“Some guy … creep, stalker looking kind of and she left with him?” Sam asked. “Shit,” Jimmy heard Dean snap in the background before the call was muffled like Sam was holding his hand over the phone. “I don’t give a shit,” Jimmy heard Uriel yell and there was a slam, like a fist hitting something solid, “I’m goin’ with you.” Sam came back on the phone, “We’ll be there in five,” before he hung up. Jimmy stared at the phone and blinked in confusion.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on Jimmy’s door, when he opened it Sam and Uriel filled his doorway as he stepped aside with Dean following behind yelling into his phone, “You didn’t think he would be a threat. The guy is certifiable. You promised us that he would not hurt her. We keep an eye on her for you because we want to make sure she’s safe, but if you can’t keep your people on a shorter leash … I don’t give a flyin’ fuck whose people he is, you get your house in order. He has kidnapped Roz and has threatened her boyfriend and I’m pretty sure us too. We will be there in an hour,” he finished snapping the phone closed. “Hey man, how you doin’?” Dean nodded at Jimmy who was seated on the couch.

“I would be doing a lot better if someone would explain what the fuck is going on and who that asshole was that Roz left with,” Jimmy yelled.

“His name is Alistair Kozlov. He has made a name for himself rather viciously in the Russian mob,” Sam explained.

“Russian mob? Uh … why is he interested in Roz and how does she know him.”

Dean sighed heavily. He really did not want to be the one to explain all of this to Jimmy. “He wants to marry her. Her uncle and his boss are trying to form some sort of alliance in the ranks so to speak, like in the Godfather. Roz’s mother was Ivan Bogomolov’s only child. He was the premier head of mob organization. Her mother married against her father’s wishes to Gabriel Solovyov, an enemy of her father’s within the organization. He, basically, disowned her. When Roz was about six, they were murdered in front of her. She was pulled into the foster care system and never knew anything about her family heritage until she turned twenty-one. Her grandfather had created a trust fund in her name, payable on her twenty-fifth birthday, or when she marries. Alistair wants that money.”

“And her,” Uriel growled. Jimmy stared at him.

“Alistair has developed a fascination with her,” Sam tried to explain.

“So who is Mikhail and how does he fit into all of this?” Jimmy asked trying to catch up.

“He is her cousin. He has always tried to take care of her and help her when he can or more like she lets him, which is never. Apparently, the family never knew about her until after Ivan’s death and her uncle, Zachariah, has been itching to get his hands on the money,” Sam continued to explain.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Jimmy snarled.

They drove to the far side of town to Mikhail’s house, more like a mansion. Dean stopped at the front gate and the guard let them drive up to the main house. They stood awkwardly after ringing the doorbell and were then escorted to the study by a large gorilla packing a firearm under his suit jacket. Mikhail was talking quietly into his phone as he was looking out over view of his backyard. He looked up and saw them enter, a little surprised but he pointed them to the available seats and returned to his conversation, which he ended quickly, turning to assess Jimmy. “You are the Jimmy that my Rosalind is so fond of?”

Jimmy squirmed a little under the scrutiny. Whatever they were, he was sure she was fond of him, but he still didn’t know what he felt about her; fond, yes; probably something more, most definitely. “Well, I guess. I mean, we’re friends?” he wasn’t sure what anyone knew about them.

Mikhail stared him down before Dean intervened, “They’re more than that even if they haven’t figured it out yet.” Jimmy stared at him in response. “Dude, she never would have let you know where she lived otherwise. She is a _very_ private, guarded person and only a few people are let in,” he explained.

“Regardless, Alistair has taken her to the Orlov’s mountain retreat. I spoke Azazel Orlov and this was not authorized. Alistair is acting completely without orders. My father and Azazel were seeking another compromise to an alliance when Rosalind refused to marry Alistair, though my father is still looking to access Rosalind’s trust fund. Her grandfather was very thorough when he set it up. Again, of no import. I have the directions, we should go.”

The mountain retreat was a guarded compound deep in the woods about two hours away from Mikhail’s home. They went in two SUV’s. One had Mikhail, Dean, Sam, Uriel and Jimmy. The other was filled with some of Mikhail’s men. Either way they approach this, it was going to end bloody and bad. Their only hope was to get Roz out as safely as possible.

Mikhail’s men were deadly and proficient as they silenced the six men Alistair had surrounding the house. Mikhail, Dean, Sam, and Uriel were poised to enter with Jimmy to follow in, after much arguing with him that he was still injured and not at his best. “Man, she’d kill us if you got hurt goin’ in there,” Sam whined.

Mikhail’s gorilla was posed to kick in the door when Dean’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. They could hear Roz inside.

“How did you get out?” Alistair boomed.

“I’ve told you Alistair, I’ve dealt with much worse people than you. You’re just crazy. Crazy people are easy to deal with. You can’t tie knots for shit by the way. Now, you said I could talk to Mikhail. If this were an arranged matter, then he would know about it. I simply want to talk to my cousin. What is so hard to understand about that?”

“Rosalind, my sweet, I’ve told you the phones do not work this far out,” he purred. This was followed by the sound of something large crashing into the far wall. “Rosalind! Put that down, Azazel will have my head if his mother’s vase is destroyed. Damn it woman!” he yelled after there was another crash closer to the door.

“I don’t give a shit! You deal with Azazel. I want to call my cousin, now you take me to town or I’m going myself. If you even think of stopping me I will break your nose and you know I will because I’ve done it before, now move it or Azazel’s grandmother’s portait is next.” Dean tapped on the gorilla’s shoulder as he kicked the door in and they all rushed in with Mikhail’s men blocking the entranceway and surrounding the house.

Alistair was standing in the middle of the room trying to placate an infuriated Rosalind who was gripping an old oil panting of some woman that looked to be heavier than she was. She looked over in confusion, “Guys? Jimmy? What’re you doing here?” she yelled letting go of the portrait and marching over to them. “I told you I would deal with this. You’re in no condition …hey!” she yelled when Alistair grabbed her from behind and held a gun to her head. “Oh Alistair, seriously? This is a bit much even for you. Let me go you goon.” She struggled in his arms completely ignoring the fact that there was a Glock 19 pressing into her temple.

“Mikhail, I told you. She was gonna be mine. He can’t have her. She’s gonna be mine and mine alone. No one else has had her. She will be my masterpiece,” Everyone but Roz stood very still trying to assess the situation and figure out how best to handle it.

“Uhhh, actually …” Roz blushed glancing at Dean, who blushed and rubbed his neck looking everywhere else but at her.

Sam, Uriel and Jimmy stared at Dean when Sam exclaimed, “Dude, seriously?”

“What? She wanted to know what all the fuss was about …” he tried to explain as he blushed harder.

Alistair went limp at Dean’s admission. The gun hung loosely at his side, “Rosalind?” he questioned in a dazed tone.

Roz took advantage of the situation. She had her hand over his and bent his thumb back, breaking it as she slammed her head back into his face, smashing his nose. He staggered back dropping the gun and backhanding her in the arms of Mikhail’s gorilla of a bodyguard, “You insolent little whore, just like your mother. It was a pleasure watching her and that sniveling excuse of a man your father was die. He was too weak to be a Solovyov,” he spat angrily wiping the blood from his face.

“You, you killed my parents?” she whispered turning deadly pale. She moved faster than anyone could blink. She reached in Mikhail’s bodyguard’s jacket and pulled out his Beretta and aimed with deadly accuracy. The shot was fired before anyone could move. The force of the bullet hitting Alistair threw his body up against the back wall and he slid down to a sitting position. Roz walked over and crouched over him sitting on his outstretched legs as she watched him bleed.

“Rosalind,” he whispered.

“You’ve got about fifteen minutes until you bleed out,” she said coldly. She laughed darkly at him, “Do you have any idea what you did to me when you killed them? What happened to me? No one knows, because I don’t talk about it. All of them, all those homes they sent me to; in every single one of them, someone hurt me. They beat me, they forced me to do things to them, they abused me in ways you cannot even fathom Alistair. Never, not once did I let them violate my body. It was mine. It was all I had left, that my pride and my dignity. I fought day and night sometimes. My life was hell until I came here and started school. I found my family. Not the Bogomolovs, but my family that I made up of my friends. I found a place for me to build something of my own. Then I found out about the trust fund and all the Bogomolovs came out of the woodwork. Everyone wanted a piece of me for whatever reason. Except for Mikhail. He is the only real family I have left, because of you.”

She watched him gasp for air as the lung where the bullet had grazed was quickly deflating. She gazed off out the window and contemplated “You took my mother’s warm smile and scents of jasmine away from me. You took my father’s love and hugs away. Do you know he always smelt like chocolate? Momma said he was always sneaking candies,” she replied absently, “but they were mine and you took them from me. So, after all of that, do you think I would let you just have me? I told you no for a reason Alistair. I don’t want you, I don’t need you and I certainly don’t love you.” Alistair’s death mask was the petrified realization of what exactly he had done and what he would never have.

Mikhail turned to the boys, “Take her home. I will deal with this.”

~*~

Jimmy wrapped himself around Roz as she laid stiffly in his arms. “How can you touch me?” she asked.

“How can I not?” he replied.

“I’m a doctor. I took someone’s life by my own hand. I need to call the police. I have to tell them, someone; anyone. I mean. No one deserves what I did to him,” she babbled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jimmy just held her closer. “You defended yourself and us from a certifiable lunatic. You did what you had to. That’s all baby, Mikhail will take care of it. We don’t have to worry,” he tried to comfort her. “What?” he asked after her gawking expression.

“You, you called me baby,” she said quietly.

“I did? Oh, I, uh, I’m sorry … I just …” he blushed and babbled a little. Jimmy never blushed. He never cuddled either, except for Claire. When had this obstinate, stubborn, pigheaded woman worm herself under his skin?

She turned around and faced him from where they laid in his bed. She was wearing one of his old T-shirts after she had showered. Her hair was damp and curling at the ends. She caressed his cheek and whispered, “It’s okay. It makes me feel special.”

“You are,” he murmured before he pressed his lips against hers. It was soft and hesitant. She had been through enough. Roz pressed in harder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jimmy pulled back and stared into her golden hazel eyes, “Are you sure?”

She nodded, “Please Jimmy, I need to feel … something. You know now that it was Dean I was with, and it was … not good. I mean it wasn’t him. I’m sure he did everything that he was supposed to and …”

Jimmy silenced her with a finger to her lips and a cringe, “Please stop. I don’t want to think about Dean Winchester and sex while we’re in my bed.” Roz giggled in response as she blushed. “That’s what I wanted to see,” he murmured kissing her softly and tracing his tongue across her bottom lip.

Roz melted into him, her fingers clenching and weaving through his thick waves. He pulled back and watched her as she wiggled impatiently against him trying to get closer. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I will stop, just tell me and I will.”

“Don’t want you to,” she breathed. “Make love to me Jimmy, please. I, I think I need it,” she looked down shyly at his chin when she continued quietly, “and I think you do too,” she blinked up at him. “I know your ex hurt you, badly. You, you don’t have to tell me unless you want to. But, you’re just so angry at women. I get it. Believe me I do. I’ve been the same way with men, mostly, though, there were women too, but mostly men.” She stopped and stroked his cheek absently while she bit her lip and thought, “Maybe that’s why we found each other?” she huffed. “Never mind, I’m just bein’ stupid now,” she muttered worrying a loose thread from his T-shirt.

Jimmy pulled her to him and kissed her harder. She was right. Maybe they were brought together because they both had been hurt so badly. All he knew was that he wanted to take care of her and protect her. Dean was right, she just brought it out in you and you couldn’t help yourself.

He pulled her towards him as he turned over on his back with her lying on top. He kissed and tasted and nibbled on her lips. She licked her way into his mouth, tasting and stroking. He wrapped his arms low around her waist caressing her bare skin, always conscious of his casted arm. His hands wandered down to squeeze her ass when he pulled away with a gasp. “You’re not wearing any panties?”

She blushed and bit her lip, toying with the loose string again. “I wasn’t planning on you being in the same bed with me.”

He flexed his fingers and tightened his hold on her backside. She whimpered and pushed back against his hands. “Oh Jesus,” he murmured, “Up, up, sit up,” he stammered pushing her to sit up and straddle his lap. He pushed up at the edges of her T-shirt until she finally pulled it off. He wrapped his arms around her middle and lurched forward to suckle at her breast causing her to gasp, “Jimmy” as she moaned and arched into his hungry mouth, weaving her fingers through his hair, scoring his scalp as she held on.

He pulled and ground her into his throbbing cock. She pulled at the back of his T-shirt clawing and pulling it up. “I wanna feel you,” she whined. He growled as he pulled away and lifted his arms so she could pull his shirt off.

He plundered her mouth while the fingers of one hand gently stroked her cheek and the other wrapped around her dark hair, holding her. She rubbed and ground herself against him, reaching in and maneuvering his cock out of his pajama bottoms. He groaned long and loud, his hands tightening on her body. He pulled back to watch, panting along with her. She rotated her hips and pulled him towards her entrance. Slowly, she sat down on his erection, pulling it deep within her. She winced and moaned and stilled with him fully sheathed within her. His fingers shook as he brushed stray locks of her hair away from her glistening face. She worried her bottom lip and winced a little. “You okay,” he panted, trying so hard not to move.

“Hurts,” she whimpered, “but I want this,” she said as she slowly rose and pushed back down. “Oh!” she gasped doing it again.

“Roz,” Jimmy whined through gritted teeth. She nodded before she kissed him and gasped at the sensations. She wrapped her arms around his neck and panted into his neck as he found his rhythm, taking her with him. “Oh God! It wasn’t like this at all before. Shit! Jimmy?” she whined as they moved faster.

“I’ve got you baby. Motherfucker you’re so tight. God damned…” he muttered and yelped when her inner muscles clenched around him. “Fuck yeah,” he growled. “Do that again baby,” and she did making his eyes cross.

Roz held his face and stared into his eyes until she came with a panting screech, her eyes never leaving his. Jimmy whited out of anything other than golden hazel eyes staring at him with perfect trust and maybe something else they aren’t ready to talk about yet.

~*~

 _  
Six months later …  
_

Dean and Sam were throwing Roz and Jimmy a small party. Everyone from the club was there including Chuck and Becky, and Damien and Barnes. Everything was in order. Roz’s clinic was going to be breaking ground in a month as they had just come back from the attorney’s office where they finalized the papers.

Jimmy was laughing when he opened the door. “Hey man,” he clapped Uriel on the shoulder. Uriel smiled warmly and winked at Roz who was nervously standing in the foyer behind Jimmy. He stepped aside and revealed a fourteen-year-old Claire staring nervously up at her father.

Jimmy froze and whispered, “Claire?” she ran into him and buried her face in his chest wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his face into her sweet smelling hair, so similar and yet not. His baby was growing up. “How?” he asked looking at Uriel, who pointed over Jimmy’s shoulder. Jimmy turned and saw Roz’s watery smiling eyes watching him being reunited with his baby girl.

Roz cleared her throat and walked closer placing her hand on his shoulder. “Mikhail made a few phone calls and convinced Amelia and her new husband that Claire should spend the summer with us, and then, we’ll see.”

He pulled her into his desperate kiss. He pulled away and looked at her in wonder. “Roz, I … I …”

She just stroked his cheek, “I know … me too …” she told him softly.

~*~

  


* * *

[  
[kew1]  
]($-0)  
my sweet one (Russian)


End file.
